


Я видел некоторое дерьмо

by hitama



Category: DCU (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Любовь и Фанфикшен спасут мир. Догонят и еще раз спасут.
Relationships: Ezekiel/Admiral Whiskers (Doom Patrol)
Kudos: 2





	Я видел некоторое дерьмо

Виктор оглядел пустой холл. Проверил данные геолокации, сверился со внутренними часами.  
Не так он представлял свой первый день в Лиге Справедливости.

\- Извините? - громко обратился он в камеры у потолка. - Есть тут кто?

ВЖИХ! - нечто искрящее и красное пронеслось по потолку, срекошетило от дальней стены, и замерло перед Виктором в виде темнокожего парня в красном костюме.

\- Флэш! - вскрикнул Виктор, усилием процессоров задавив инстинктивный порыв разрядить гранатомет в возникшую из ниоткуда фигуру.  
\- Где?! - парень в красном подпрыгнул и завертел головой. - О, ты ж про меня, да? Ха, все никак не свыкнусь, что он теперь я. Флэш. Первый Флэш вроде как пропал и они уговорили меня надеть его костюм типа по наследству. Я ему как бы зять и вроде как брат или дядя, хотя последнее зависит от версии таймлайна и серии комикса. Короче, я Уолли, но когда в латексе, то можно только супергеройским именем, правила такие. Ты же Киборг? Можно тебя Виком для краткости?  
\- Окей, но...  
\- Шутка! Подловил тебя. В штаб-квартире будешь Киборгом, извини. А то Брюс уши продует на секретный протокол.  
\- Брюс это...  
\- Тсс! Никому не говори, но он реально Брюс Уэйн. Я сам обалдел когда узнал. Чел может по жизни катать зачетных цыпочек на Ламборджини, но выбрал рассекать на бронированном внедорожнике в компании отбитых клоунов в наручниках. Реально странный кинк у мужика, но мы в Лиге не осуждаем. Сам понимаешь, толерантность, и вообще, "кто первым камень бросит - тому в ночную с Зеленым Фонарем дежурить", лол.  
\- Хм, - сказал Виктор, и посторонился, пропуская очень высокую брюнетку в трусах и бронелифчике.  
\- А, Диана, привет! - вскинулся Уолли. - Не знал, что ты уже вернулась. Как там нудистские пляжи на Темискире в это время года?  
Они проводили ее взглядами.  
\- И это была Диана Принс, чудо, а не женщина, согласен? Шею не сверни.  
\- Ее..  
\- Костюм? Есть такое дело. Островитянка же. Когда Ди выросла и захотела посмотреть большой мир, она встретила солдата, который в шутку рассказал ей, что кожаные трусы и хлыст - атрибуты сильной и независимой женщины. Кто же знал, что у амазонок плохо с юмором. Теперь половина Лиги трясется, что она узнает про существование фанфикшна. А вторая половина - что про него узнает Супс.  
\- Я никогда не встречал Супермена, - задумчиво произнес Виктор. - Представить не могу, на что это похоже.  
\- Когда-нибудь встречал человека с синдромом множественной личности?  
\- Да.  
\- А он нет. Совет: не критикуй его актерские способности и не пытайся ловить на лжи. Если, конечно, не плевать на целостность твоей оперативной памяти и черепной коробки.

Они свернули в слабо освещенный коридор. Виктор сделал шаг и под ногами звякнуло. Он опустил голову, уставился на россыпь бутылок из-под бурбона и текилы.

Фших! - плечо Виктора врезалось в стену, а рядом с тем местом, где полсекунды назад была его голова, призывно покачивалась зеленая стрела со стильным черным наконечником.

\- Ты в порядке? - Флэш убрал руку с его плеча. - Хм, реально выше ушла, - пробормотал он. - Бутылки две, не меньше.  
\- Что это? - Виктор перевел дыхание и отменил команду "ликвидировать угрозу".  
\- Кто. Оливер Куин. Вторую неделю в запое. Из-за этого они послали меня. Обычно новичков встречает Зеленая Стрела, как самый адекватный член Лиги Справедливости.  
Виктор покосился на стрелу в стене.  
\- Это... адекватный?  
\- В сравнении. Кстати, это ж он тебя в Лигу рекомендовал! Вроде, еще до того, как ушел в запой...  
Флэш пнул бутылку. Пригнулся, пропуская вторую стрелу над головой.  
\- Короч, надо в обход, - Уолли вздохнул. - Пойдем по лестнице через второй этаж. Кстати, заценишь нашу столовку. Дж'он приволок с другой работы суперскую машину - делает любой чай/кофе, даже марсианский... Не советую, кстати.  
\- У шефа в поместье тоже кофемашина была, - вспомнил Киборг. - Только старая и зерна плохо молола.

Они поднялись по лестнице и оказались в большом круглом зале с абстрактной мозаикой на стенах и отлитыми из прозрачного металла столиками. За одним из них сидела белокурая девочка лет семи.  
\- Дж'он, - Уолли кивнул девочке. - Чего не дома еще?  
\- Дочь жду, - девочка помешала густую жидкость цвета индиго в высоком стакане с ручкой.  
\- Опять взяла заказ на убийство? - Уолли плюхнулся на соседний стул. - Ты б с ней поговорил, пока Лига не аннулировала ее гостевой пропуск.  
Виктор сел напротив.  
Девочка бросила на него взгляд из-под светлой челки.  
\- Хочешь? - подвинула к нему стакан. - Это голубая мача.  
\- Не, спасиб, - Виктор, который немного знал русский, отодвинулся. - Мне б пепси.  
Девочка посмотрела на Уолли.  
\- Ты ж знаешь, я не пью чай, - быстро сказал Флэш и повернулся к Виктору. - Ну, как тебе первый день в Лиге? - Посмотрел на девочку. - Кстати. Дж'он, это Виктор Стоун, он Киборг. Виктор, это Дж'он Дж'онзз. Он марсианин.  
Виктор посмотрел на девочку.  
\- Это не мой настоящий облик, - сказала девочка, превращаясь в большого зеленого гуманоида.  
Гуманоид сделал глоток из стакана, поморщился, и превратилась в чернокожего мужчину лет пятидесяти. Мужчина пригубил напиток, посмотрел на Виктора.   
\- Что значит "Установка Mortal Kombat 11 не завершена. Повторить попытку?"  
\- Что... - Виктор скосил глаза на мигающую панельку в левом верхнем углу вирт-окна, закрыл окно. - Откуда...  
\- Еще он телепат, - вмешался Уолли.  
\- Извини, - сказал марсианин, на мгновенье превращаясь в Супергерл. - Обычно я лучше контролирую свои способности.  
\- Линька? - с сочувствием в голосе спросил Флэш.  
\- Линька, - вздохнул марсианин. - Думаешь, почему я тут один сижу?  
\- Не пугай малыша, - хмыкнул Уолли, непонятно откуда доставая смартфон. - Он вряд ли с таким сталкивался в своем Рок-патруле.  
\- Роковой Патруль, - автоматически исправил Виктор. Он подумал, что этот Флэш выглядит младше него, но промолчал из вежливости. - И я видел там вещи постраннее.  
\- Угу, - буркнул Уолли, щелкая страницы на сверхскорости и, время от времени, хмыкая.  
\- Опять фанфикшн про себя читаешь? - спросил Дж'он.  
Уолли придушенно хрюкнул и кивнул.  
\- Я популярный парень. Не завидуй.  
\- Было бы чему.  
\- Тут есть один про нас с тобой.  
\- Кошмар.  
\- Бремя славы. Стоит пару раз спасти мир - и мир пытается залезть тебе в латекс.  
\- Мы однажды тоже спасли мир, - сказал Виктор.  
\- А кто его не спасал? - пробормотал марсианин. - На этой неделе.  
\- Я дважды, - бросил Уолли, не отрываясь от чтения. - Как раз на этой неделе. Трижды, если учитывать альтернативный таймлайн.  
\- Это не считается, - сказал Дж'он Дж'онзз. - В противном случае, пришлось бы учитывать все те разы, когда Супермен откатывал время после каждого неудачного свидания с Лоис Лейн.  
\- А у них были удачные???  
\- Я вчера решил написать фанфик, - внезапно сказал Виктор.  
\- Да ну, - без интереса сказал Флэш.  
\- Да, - Виктор положил руки на стол. - Наверное, так бывает у каждого. Сначала ты читаешь все подряд. Затем находишь двух-трех хороших авторов и думаешь: "Вот оно!" Ставишь на них уведомления, добавляешь в Избранное, и читаешь все, что они успели написать. Список заканчивается, а у автора творческий кризис и реал лайф. Пытаешься читать других, но все не то. Здесь сюжет примитивный, там характеры не по канону... - Виктор нахмурился. - Я не придираюсь, и знаю, что автор имеет право на собственное видение, но есть же определенные рамки, после которых фанфик не тянет даже на AU...  
\- Строго говоря, большинство читает фанфики не для этого, - Флэш задумчиво посмотрел на стакан с синей мачой.  
\- ...И в один день тебя осеняет - если тебе хочется прочитать хороший фанфик - его надо написать! Мы _буквально_ те герои, о которых люди пишут эти истории. Кому как не нам лучше знать, как написать правильный фанфикшен. Так что я сел и написал. Мне даже ничего придумывать не пришлось. Я взял за основу случай, когда мы спасли мир от Мистера Никто.  
\- Мистер Никто? - Уолли протянул руку к стакану, потрогал ручку. - Не припоминаю. Хотя, я давно не заглядывал в наши файлы по суперзлодеям.  
\- Мелкий неудачник в конце списка, - Дж'он Дж'онзз криво улыбнулся, превращаясь в Брюса Уэйна - в смокинге с бабочкой и с бокалом шампанского в правой руке - на левой, призывно улыбаясь, повисла тощая блондинка в вечернем платье. - Не слышал ни об одной его успешной операции.  
Виктор кивнул.  
\- Мистер Никто и правда неудачник, но он неудачник, получивший сверхспособности, которые сделали его почти всемогущим. А что сделает неудачник, получив безграничную власть?  
\- Сделает себя удачливым? - Флэш притянул стакан к себе.  
\- Мистер Никто пытался уничтожить Роковой Патруль, убедив нас, что создатель и глава Патруля убил наших близких и разрушил жизни - все ради того, чтобы скрыть короткую интрижку с бородатой женщиной 50 лет назад.  
\- Кто может проверить в такую... - Флэш отодвинул стакан.  
\- Вообще-то это правда. Джейн до сих пор злится на шефа.  
Супергерои уставились на него.  
\- И он по-прежнему ваш глава? - спросил Дж'он голосом Бэтмена.  
\- Он извинился.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Уолли, беря в руки стакан.  
\- Мистер Никто похитил шефа и, чтобы найти его, мы обратились за помощью к его старому другу - Транссексуальной Телепортирующейся Улице по имени Дэнни.  
Флэш закашлялся, не донеся стакан до рта.  
\- Это краткая версия событий, разумеется.  
\- А есть еще и длинная, - пробормотал "Брюс Уэйн".  
\- Для рассказа, - пояснил Виктор. - Я решил не начинать свой дебют в качестве фикрайтера с макси. Хотя, если читателям понравится, думаю написать полную версию.  
\- Жду не дождусь, - Уолли понюхал синий чай.  
\- Короче, Мистер Никто похитил Дэнни, когда узнал, что он/а прячет дочь шефа и первобытной бородатой женщины в подвале гей-клуба.  
\- Дочка тоже бородатая? - уточнил Флэш.  
\- Нет, - Виктор странно посмотрел на Уолли. - Она еще маленькая.  
\- Ясно, - Уолли кивнул.  
\- К несчастью, первыми девочку нашли приспешники Никто - крыса по имени Адмирал Усик и таракан... Не успел спросить его имя до того, как нам всем пришлось срочно лезть ему в прямую кишку.  
Дж'он Дж'онзз издал странный звук и уставился на Виктора.  
Виктор пожал плечами.  
\- Чтобы избежать последствий ядерного взрыва, разумеется. Все ж знают, что крысы и тараканы - самые живучие существа на планете. На будущее, если окажитесь в районе Чернобыля, лучше средство от радиации - залезть внутрь таракана. Или крысы. Все равно с какой стороны. Сзади удобнее. Особенно, когда вам придется выбираться наружу.  
\- Гха, - сказал Уолли и выронил стакан с мачой.  
\- Я раньше никогда не писал гей порно, - Виктор побарабанил по столу. - Но это оказалось проще, чем я думал.  
\- А, так ты слэшер, - Уолли подхватил стакан на подлете к полу и залпом выпил. - Ну, популярность тебе обеспечена.  
\- Я пишу не ради этого, - серьезно сказал Виктор. - А ради правды.  
\- Правда это хорошо, - пробормотал Дж'он, на секунду превращаясь в Супермена. - Особенно в гей порно.  
\- Итак, Адмирал Усик и Таракан готовились развязать битву, которая могла уничтожить нас и весь мир. Чтобы не допустить этого, пришлось сделать то, к чему ни один из нас не был готов.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - пробормотал Дж'онзз, ужимаясь до копии Флэша.  
Два Флэша обменялись взглядами.  
\- Пришлось брать в соавторы Мистера Никто.  
\- А, сотрудничество со злодеями, - кивнул Уолли. - Прежний Флэш все время так делал. Иногда они даже не пытались убить его после того, как все заканчивалось.  
\- Так, объединив силы, мы спасли мир. - Виктор задумался. - Но иногда мне кажется, что слишком дорогой ценой...

* * * * * * * * *

\- Ну, не знаю, - сказал Мистер Никто, с сомнением глядя на готовых вцепиться в глотки друг другу гигантов. - Это не совсем мой кинк. Кроме того, я предпочитаю писать слоуберн, а тут времени только на pwp.  
\- Я верю в тебя, - сказал Шеф. - Используй свой природный садизм и фантазию инцела, развитую годами проживания в подвале у мамы.  
\- Откуда ты... - Мистер Никто покраснел. - У меня отдельная комната!  
Виктор кашлянул.  
\- Может, уже начнете? - бросила Джейн. - Пока нас тараканом не раздавило.

Мистер Никто коротко вздохнул и развернулся, критическим взглядом окидывая своих будущих героев.  
\- Мда, - пробормотал он. - Вот почему я не люблю писать по заявкам. Итак... - он прикрыл глаза, голос изменился, приобретая легкую хрипотцу. - Адмирал Усик остановился, глядя на врагов с высоты своего нового роста...

...Вдохнул знакомый аромат гниения и горящих покрышек. В памяти галопом пронеслись воспоминания о наполненном страданиями и одиночеством детстве, предсмертный крик его матери, и вопль человека: "Фу, тут крыса! Убей ее скорее!"  
Слезы навернулись у него на глазах, Усик с гневом тряхнул мордой, смахивая их. Люди заплатят за свои преступления!  
Полными боли и ярости глазами он посмотрел на крохотные фигурки убийц из Рокового Патруля. Оскалился, капая слюной на перевернутые автомобили.  
\- Моя месть осуществится сегодня! - его громовой писк прокатился по опустевшей улице, заставляя людей корчиться и прижиматься к земле.  
Один из человечков пульнул из встроенной в переднюю лапу лазерной пушки, но промахнулся.  
Удар хвостом - и грузовик, за которым прятался Киборг, отлетел в стену гей-кабаре. Бородатая девушка на экране-вывеске ойкнула и спряталась за нарисованную пальму.  
\- Скорее! - крикнул Человек Консервная Банка. - Давай сюда, я тебя прикрою!  
При виде убийцы матери в глазах Усика потемнело. Он так долго ждал этого момента! Он мог бы убить Клиффорда Стиила немедленно, но сначала хотел услышать ответ на главный вопрос.  
\- Почему ты убил мою мать, Клиффорд?! - крикнул он. - Это потому, что она была серой, да??? Откуда в тебе столько ненависти, человек!?! Ты заплатишь за...

Длинная тень упала на улицу, гигантские крылья распахнулись, заслоняя небеса.

\- Я - Смерть и Гибель! - заверещал таракан. - Я - Ангел Погибели и Разрушитель Миров!

Крыс сделал пару шагов назад и поморщился. Они с тараканом были союзниками в борьбе с Роковым Патрулем, но этот безумный фанатик всегда раздражал Адмирала Усика.

\- Эй, насекомое! - Роботмен свистнул, замахнулся и бросил. - Христос воскрес, урод!

Желтое пятно медленно оплывало, сползая по голове таракана. Судя по размеру пятна - Клиффорд где-то нашел яйцо страуса.

Таракан качнул головой и уставился на человечка у своих ног.

\- Почем дихлофос для народа? - не унимался Стиил. - Эй, таракан, слыш меня? Бога нет!

\- Еретик! - таракан щелкнул челюстями. - Богохульство! 

\- Ларри, давай! - крикнул Роботмен. Повернулся к темноволосой девушке справа. - Джейн, прикрой его пока я...

ХРУСТЬ!

Роботмен взлетел, подброшенный в воздух тараканьей лапой.

\- Аааааа! - заорал Клиффорд. - Шеф, вы уверены в успехе вашей идеи? У меня типа сомнения поя...

ХРУСТЬ. ХРУСТЬ. ЧАВК. ЧАВК.

Клиффорд Стиил, начинающий супергерой, допотопный робот, и откровенно паршивый муж и отец, в мгновение ока был проглочен гигантским разумным тараканом.

\- М-мм, - таракан облизал покрытые черными волосками лапки. - Оцинкованная медь. Солененькая.

\- ЧТО ТЫ НАДЕЛАЛ?! - лапы Адмирала Усика сжались в кулаки. - Это был убийца моей матери!

Таракан рыгнул и повернулся к оставшимся людям.

\- Рита, - негромко сказал шеф. - Твоя очередь.

\- Но почему! Почему я обязательно должна подвергаться такому унижению! - Эластигерл всплеснула руками. - Я актриса! Меня два раза номинировали на Золотой Глобус!

\- Я верю в вас, мисс Фарр, - проникновенно объявил глава Рокового патруля и обменялся многозначительными взглядами с Никто.

Эластигерл вздохнула и вышла вперед.  
\- В следующий раз я предпочту видеть сценарий заранее. - Рита посмотрела на нависающего над ней гигантского таракана. - О, Клифф, нет! - Рита покачнулась на удлинившихся каблуках. - Ты, чудовище! - завопила она, заламывая руки. - Ты отнял его у меня! Как, как мне жить без него! Убей и меня, монстр! - тело бывшей звезды Голливуда сотрясли рыдания.

\- Блин, ну и кринж, - Джейн сунула руки в карманы своих равных джинсов. - Если ее номинировали с таким факапом, то таракан вообще на Оскара тянет.

Адмирал Усик мысленно с ней согласился и с облегчением вздохнул, когда таракан швырнул верещащую Риту прямиком в раскрытую пасть.

\- Я хотел убить их сам, - сказал Усик. - Но так тоже неплохо.

\- Э-ээ, - сказал Киборг и посмотрел на шефа с Мистером Никто.

\- "Виктор Стоун уже собирался последовать примеру своих товарищей, - негромко произнес Никто. - Но вспомнил, что не обладает их устойчивостью к тщательному пережевыванию".

\- И что же мне делать? - спросил Киборг.

\- "'Используй бэкдор' - голос Найлза Колдера донесся до слуха Виктора", - сказал Никто.

\- В каком смысле? - заморгал Виктор.

Шеф вздохнул.  
\- Он имеет в виду анальное отверстие.  
\- Нани??!!!  
\- ..."крикнул Виктор на японском, вероятно, из-за слетевшей от шока голосовой локализации", - протянул Никто.  
\- Я не полезу в задницу таракану!  
\- Виктор, - Шеф еще раз вздохнул и посмотрел на замерших над ними Крысу и Таракана. - Это нужно для спасения мира.  
\- Да, Виктор, - Никто ухмыльнулся. - Закрой глаза и сделай это ради мира.  
\- Я не могу! Я... я натурал!  
\- Серьезно, чувак? - пробормотала Джейн.  
\- Один раз - не инсектофил, - Никто подмигнул.  
\- А можно я вместе с Ларри снаружи побуду?  
\- Виктор, - Шеф потер лоб. - Сейчас здесь будет эпицентр ядерного взрыва. Ларри это переживет. А ты?

\- Ядерный взрыв? - пискнул немного позабытый героями Усик. - Что это значит?

\- Атомная Бомба! - возопил таракан. - Хиросима и Нагасаки и Армагеддон! Неверные да погибнут и да унаследуют смиренные Землю! - Таракан сложил подкрылки в молитвенном жесте. - И под смиренными Господь подразумевает, конечно, нас. Высшие существа. Ангелы, по ошибке причисляемые к насекомым. Тараканы!!!! 

\- Твою ж мать, - пробормотала Джейн. - Я щас реально вспомнила фильм, где после ядерной войны на планете остались только тараканы. Но они вроде не были такими болтливыми.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Виктор отключил пушку и поморщился. - Я сделаю это.

\- Спасибо, - кивнул шеф. - Ларри, открывай портал.

Адмирал Усик дернулся. Его мозг, многократно увеличенный и усложненный, медленно переваривал услышанное. Пока до него не дошло.  
\- Люди хотят убить всех крыс! - пискнул Адмирал Усик. - Я не допущу этого!  
Мир Усика вновь обрел хрустальную ясность. Он верил, что его целью является месть, но оказалось, что реальная возложенная на него миссия - спасение всего крысиного рода.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы спасти всех! - пропищал Усик, одним движением сгреб Джейн, разинул пасть - и отправил матерящуюся и пинающуюся девушку в недра своего желудка. - Я Мессия этого мира!

\- Джейн!!! - Киборг бросился на него, поднимая руку.

Ударом хвоста Усик смял кибернетическую пушку Виктора, обхватил, подтянул к себе.

\- Шееееф!!!!

Виктор Стоун последовал за Джейн. Гигантская крыса шумно рыгнула и облизнулась.

\- Что ты наделал, - Найлз Колдер сжал кулаки.  
\- Это не я, - пробормотал Мистер Никто.  
\- Но это же твой фанфик!  
\- Ты никогда не слышал о самостоятельных персонажах?  
\- Типичная отговорка любителя.

\- Мистер Колдер, - Ларри тяжело дышал, прислонившись к брошенному автомобилю. Негативный Дух обеспокоенно кружил вокруг него. - Я не смогу долго удерживать портал открытым.

Шеф пристально посмотрел на Крыса, проглотившего двух членов Рокового Патруля.

\- "Ледяной расчет и толика печали заполнили глаза Шефа Колдера, - Мистер Никто скрестил на груди руки. - Колдер уже знал, что пожертвует двумя из своих героев, сожалел, но мысленно примирился с таким раскладом. В прошлом ему не раз приходилось жертвовать пешками и иногда даже ферзями. Два лучше чем пять. Жаль, конечно, особенно Джейн. Но, с другой стороны, у DC героев как грязи, а если не хватит - обкуренные художники новых нарисуют".

\- Найлз, - прошептал Ларри, сползая на землю. - Я больше не могу держать его.

Колдер резко вдохнул и повернулся к Никто.  
\- Кажется, ты собирался написать PWP? Ну так пиши!  
Мистер Никто перевел взгляд с таракана на крысу.  
\- И чем это поможет твоим ученикам? Двое из них застряли в млекопитающем. Разве только... - Мистер Никто коснулся подбородка и улыбнулся. - Ну, разумеется! ЗППП! - С уважением посмотрел на главу Рокового патруля. - Не часто среди героев встретишь такого незакомплексованного человека.

\- Эрик, - Шеф усмехнулся. - Мой лучший друг - небинарная улица, а у моей девушки борода длиннее ее волос. Тебе... с сюжетом помочь?

\- Сюжет, какой сюжет, - пробормотал Никто. Прищурился.  
Под взглядом суперзлодея Адмирал Усик съежился и подался назад, врезавшись в продолжающего стрекотать таракана. Тонкие как тюль и прочные как железо крылья коснулись его шерсти. Сладковатый и резкий запах проник в нос, пробуждая странные желания. Солнце подсветило сзади, окружая фигуру насекомого похожим на нимб сиянием.  
"Ангелы пахнут водкой", - вспомнил Усик и сглотнул. В глотке стало сухо как в отопительной трубе летом. Он перехватил встречный взгляд фасеточных глаз и подался вперед.  
\- В новом мире ты будешь моим Пророком, - таракан протянул лапки - жесткие волосики вцепились, путаясь в короткой серой шерстке на морде Усика. - Моим Первым Апостолом.  
Усик втянул носом воздух и резко выдохнул:  
\- Заткнись и поцелуй меня, псих!  
Таракан приоткрыл челюсти, и длинный, влажный язык крысы проскользнул внутрь, заполняя их рты слюной, а тела - страстью.

\- Боже, - пробормотал Ларри Трейнор, зажимая ладонью собственный рот. - Негативный Дух, ты не мог бы отлететь подальше, чтобы я мог, наконец, полноценно потерять сознание и больше не слышать этот кошмар графоманьяка?

\- Дух не сможет перетащить тебя через портал, - напомнил Шеф. - Потерпи. Эрик, нельзя ли достать моих людей побыстрее?

\- "Язык Усика проникал глубже и глубже... - пробормотал Никто. - Но... проглоченные герои, похоже, преодолели желудок, спустившись ниже..." Прости, Колдер, твои люди уже на пути к тонкому кишечнику.

\- Черт! - Шеф стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику своего кресла. - Ничего не поделаешь, NC-17.

\- NC-17 и ЗППП, - Мистер Никто потер руки и ухмыльнулся как кот.

А в это самое время, Клиффорд Стиил героически боролся с напором каловых масс, медленно но верно уносивших Роботмена вниз.  
\- Я не заслуживаю такой смерти! - кричал бывший четырежды чемпион Формулы-1. - Не заслуживаю! Рита, помоги мне!  
\- Когда это все закончится, я минимум неделю буду вылезать из ванны только чтобы сделать новую порцию Яблочного Мартини, - простонала Рита Фарр со стороны аппендикса.  
Они мужественно боролись за свое право умереть внутри выделительной системы гигантского таракана, еще не зная, как, гм, близко к ним подошло спасение. 

\- Где я? - спросил Виктор Стоун, начинающий супергерой с унылым погонялом "Киборг", открыв глаза и обнаружив, что инфракрасное зрение не работает. Он повернул голову и увидел смутно знакомую брюнетку в очках. - Джейн?  
\- Джейн вне зоны доступа, - брюнетка поправила очки и задержала взгляд на грудной мускулатуре экс-футболиста. - Я МикроГерл. Я уменьшила нас до микроуровня. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно, - сказала она, открывая металлический чемоданчик с надписью "Осторожно! Опасные биоматериалы!"  
\- Для чего достаточно? - Виктор покосился на чемоданчик. По личному опыту, ничего хорошего в таких штуках не носят.  
\- М-мм, - Микрогерл вытащила из чемодана вилку с восьмью зубами, нож для пиццы и усеянный длинными шипами двойной мячик. - Нам надо взломать половые клетки, чтобы сменить носителя в момент контакта. Как считаешь, вилка или мяч?  
\- Э-ээ...  
\- Я тоже думаю мяч. Лови!  
Виктор поймал искрящийся изнутри мяч. Шипы покраснели и завибрировали на кончиках.  
\- И что с этим делать?  
\- Видишь ту клетку цвета фуксии?  
\- Фуксии?  
\- Большая розовая хрень слева. Брось в нее бактерию.  
\- Это бактерия?! - Виктор швырнул мяч в указанную Микрогерл клетку.   
"Мяч" вцепился в поверхность клетки шипами и заурчал как крохотная микро-дрель.  
\- Что это? - спросил Виктор. - Чума? Сибирская язва?  
\- Модифицированная гонорея, - Микрогерл с гордостью улыбнулась, наблюдая за работой своего вируса. - Они такие няшки, правда же?  
Виктор поспешно вытер руки о брюки.  
Стены вокруг них задрожали.  
\- Что происходит? - Виктор поднял руку и обнаружил, что связи нет, а его пушка разряжена.  
Микрогерл нахмурилась.  
\- А парни не теряют времени даром. Скорее! - она схватила Виктора за руку. - Мы должны успеть добраться до семенной жидкости раньше, чем произойдет оргазм!  
Взломанная клетка набухла и лопнула, открывая узкий и влажный проход.  
\- Вперед! - скомандовала Микрогерл, хватая его за руку. - Сперма ждет нас!  
\- Ч-что.... Ааааа!

А тем временем, оставшиеся снаружи персонажи тянули сюжет как могли...

Найлз Колдер кашлянул.  
\- Не хочу выступать критиком, но тебе не кажется, что сцена секса немного затянулась?  
\- "Сказал старик, чей последний сексуальный опыт случился еще до начала Первой Мировой войны", - процедил Никто. - Не отвлекай меня, Колдер.

Адмирал Усик шумно дышал, восстанавливаясь после шестого оргазма. Да-да, вы верно прочитали, ШЕСТОГО ОРГАЗМА. И если вы ему завидуете, знайте, что вы не в одиночестве. Не зря же среди млекопитающих бытует поговорка "трахаться как крысы". Итак...

\- Детка, это было круто, - Усик на пробу лизнул хитиновый воротник и вздохнул. - Тебе тоже было хорошо?  
Таракан снизу щелкнул подкрылками, что Усик решил считать "да".  
\- Кстати, тебя как звать-то? - Он просунул руку вниз, погладил по похожему на кольчугу брюшку. - Просто мы вместе уже шесть оргазмов, а я даже имени твоего не знаю.  
Таракан поерзал на железобетонно твердом крысином члене, дернул лапками.  
\- Рахиль.  
\- Я думал, что ты парень - сказал Усик.  
\- Я таракан, чудак, - таракан игриво пощекотал ухо крысы длинными усами. - Мой вид обладает способностью менять пол в случае крайней необходимости.

\- Гм-гм, - Ларри приподнялся на локте и скашлянул кусок легкого на асфальт. - Это невозможно. Я не так хорошо знаком с биологией, чтобы помнить, существует ли партеногенез у тараканов, но точно помню, что при нем пол менять на противоположный могут только самки, да и то чисто условно.  
Мистер Никто поджал губы.  
\- Кто здесь автор, ты или я?  
\- Вы, но...  
\- Заткнись и не лезь в мой творческий процесс со своей критикой. А будешь мешать... - Никто сощурился, - я тебя в своем фанфике натуралом сделаю.  
Ларри вздрогнул.  
\- Всегда думал, что это против правил, - пробормотал Ларри . - Что ориентацию можно менять только гетеросексуальному персонажу.  
\- С чего бы это, - Никто пожал плечами. - Напридумали себе правил в Tumblr. Итак, я продолжаю...

\- Крайней необходимости? - переспросил Усик. - О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Ради выживания вида, разумеется, - таракан расправил все свои шесть крыльев. - Возрадуйся, ибо от этого союза произойдут многие народы и наши потомки заполнят Землю!   
\- Э-ээ... я не уверен, что готов стать отцом для миллионов разумных тараканов. - Крыс попытался отстраниться. - И вообще мне начинает казаться, что наша связь была ошибкой. Я странно себя чувствую...  
Крысиный член выскользнул из выделительного канала таракана, Усик осел на начинающий плавиться асфальт.  
\- Рахиль, выключи свет, - пискнул Усик, тщетно пытаясь заслониться лапками от надвигающегося термоядерного взрыва.  
\- Негативный Дух, - прошептал Ларри. - Сейчас!

Мистер Никто поднес коктейльную рюмку к глазам, заглянул сквозь алкогольную лазурь.  
\- Еще никогда "Голубой Камикадзе" не был так уместен, - Никто сделал глоток, кивнул. - Найлз, тебе налить... - оглянулся. - Найлз?

Посреди зеленой лужайки перед поместьем Найлза Колдера вспыхнул портал, из которого на траву шмякнулся крупный рыжий таракан и дымящаяся тушка небольшой крысы. Портал закрылся.  
Таракан встал вертикально на задние лапки, вскинул передние к по-летнему яркому небу.  
\- Трепещите! Лоно мое гнетет тяжесть будущего! Дети мои да унаследуют Землю! Эта планета будет принадлежать тарак... Ка-кааа... БАМЦ! -   
Таракан раздулся как шарик, и лопнул, окропив лужайку россыпью покрытых белой слизью яиц. Тараканьи яйца зашевелились, увеличиваясь в размере. ПЛЮХ! -   
Одно их яиц лопнуло, на его месте закопошился крохотный железный человечек.  
\- Я не заслуживаю этого! Я не заслуживаю такой смерти! - крикнул Клиффорд Стиил, падая лицом в траву под грузом своего обычного размера.  
\- О, Боже...мой! - простонала Рита, выползая на четвереньках из второго кокона. - Мне срочно нужна ванна, мартини, и почетный Оскар за вклад в кинематограф.  
Виктор стряхнул с внешних имплантов слизь и посмотрел на скорчившуюся на земле девушку.  
\- Джейн, ты в порядке? - спросил Виктор.  
Девушка подняла на него заплаканные глаза.  
\- Дядя, а ты кто?  
Виктор посмотрел на Шефа.  
\- Это Элис, - Шеф ласково улыбнулся. - Элис, хочешь чаю с печеньем?   
Девочка шмыгнула носом и кивнула.  
\- Тогда кончай плакать и пошли в дом. Я хочу познакомить тебя с моей дочерью. Уверен, вы подружитесь.  
Команда проводила взглядами удаляющихся Шефа с Джейн-не-Джейн.  
\- Не понимаю, как он выбрался? - спросил Роботмен.  
\- Меня больше интересует, почему его не убила радиация, - Ларри поправил размотавшийся конец бинта.  
\- Разве вы еще не поняли? - Рита брезгливо стряхнула с руки налипшую слизь. - Ты, я, Клиффорд... Даже этот ужасный Мистер Никто... Колдер все это время пытался стать бессмертным. И, судя по всему, ему это удалось.  
\- Кстати, - встрепенулся Киборг. - А куда делся Никто?

Мистер Никто повернул голову влево. Вправо.  
Улица Дэнни с ее барами и кабаре попала. Вместе с Роковым Патрулем исчезли земля и небо.  
Никто стоял посреди девственно белого НИЧЕГО с пустой рюмкой в руке.  
Хотя, пустота не была целиком пустой.   
Приглядевшись, Никто заметил витающую надпись красными буквами:  
 _Текст* ... Значение не должно быть пустыми._

\- Черт. Они заперли меня в черновике, - догадался Никто.

* * * * * * * * *

Виктор замолчал и посмотрел на супергероев.  
Марсианин в своем первозданном виде застыл с бокалом шампанского с руке и блондинкой на коленях.  
Уолли таращился в пустоту. Цвет его лица удивительным образом почти уровнялся с натуральным марсианским.  
В вирт-окне всплыло сообщение с пометкой "Срочно". Он его открыл и прочитал.  
\- Хм, - отправил короткий ответ и встал. - Срочное сообщение от Рокового патруля. Бешеные Жопы вырвались из запечатанного бункера. Положение серьезное, им требуется моя помощь.  
\- Бешеные Жопы? - переспросил Уолли, взглядом и голосом намекая, что не уверен, хочет ли услышать ответ. - В каком смысле?  
\- В прямом. Мы с ними столкнулись, когда вытаскивали моего друга эксбициониста из лаборатории одной секретной правительственной организации. Жуткие твари. Сам видел, как они минут за десять схомячили целый отряд спецназа Бюро Нормальности.  
Уолли открыл рот и быстро его закрыл.  
Виктор нахмурился.  
\- Я же сейчас не очень нужен в Лиге?  
Уолли с Джоном синхронно замотали головами.  
\- Ну, тогда я пойду?  
Супергерои не менее слаженно кивнули.

Усиленный имплантами слух уловил их голоса, когда Виктор уже был на лестнице.  
\- Я убью Олли, - пробормотал Флэш.  
\- Зачем убивать? - прошипел марсианин. - Я могу сделать так, что он больше никогда в жизни не сможет пить алкоголь.  
\- Тогда... Оливер убьет нас.

* * *

Команда в полном составе встретила его у ворот.  
\- Ну, как там Бэтмен? - спросил Клифф.  
Акула Джейн смерила его знакомым недружелюбным взглядом исподлобья.  
\- Че долго так?  
\- Мы думали, что ты не придешь, - сказал Ларри. - Что с настоящим героями тебе будет интереснее.  
\- Интереснее, чем с вами? - Виктор рассмеялся. - Да быть такого не может!

* * *

\- Хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним, - Мистер Никто пробежал глазами текст, ухмыльнулся и нажал "сохранить".

\- А... - Никто растерянно огляделся. - Что означает "Error 502"?


End file.
